


Wished Things turned out Differently

by Barson4Ever



Series: Rafael Y/N Mila [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Raf goes through hard times will he ever be able to love again?





	1. Chapter 1

Raf woke in the middle of the night to the sounds of his now 2-week-old daughter. Sitting up swinging his legs over while listening to his daughter bawling, sighing after looking over to the other side of the bed empty.

“I wish you were here.” He mumbled.

The sounds of his daughter brought him out of his daze. Getting up and walking to his daughter’s room, walking in and over to her crib and picking her up.

“Shh, Mija it’s okay.” Raf whispered shushing her.

Raf carried her to his room, laying her on your side of the bed, he got her comfortable with pillows to make sure she didn’t roll off the other side. She looked at him and there were those hazel eyes, your hazel eyes, god he missed you.

“Mila, you look like your Mami, you know that?”

God, he wished you were here to witness everything, after what happened with you after the birth of your daughter. You and Raf named her before you delivered her. Your daughter spent a week in ICU, a fighter already, Mila just giggled at her Papi, falling asleep snuggling into his chest.

"I love you my sweet baby girl." Raf whispered with tears in his eyes getting choked up.

He fell asleep wishing he was holding his two girls.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month and a half since Mila was born. Raf was going back to work tomorrow for the first time since Mila was born and you passed. Liv had been stopping by with Noah more since she and Tucker had broken up. Raf knew she was worried about him, and he appreciates her coming by to check on him.  
Raf was sitting on the couch Mila in his arms feeding her, when a knock on the door brought him out of his daze, getting up walking to the door looking out the peephole seeing it was Liv with Noah standing beside her smiling he opened the door.  
“Hi, Liv.” Raf said.  
“Hi, how have you been holding up?”  
“Okay, just difficult with trying to get ready to go back to work.”  
“Rafi, up.” Noah said.  
Raf smiled at the little boy.  
“No Noah, Raf is holding Mila.”  
“It's okay, Liv.” Raf said handing her Mila and picking up Noah.  
They both walked over to couch, Noah in his lap as he took Mila back, now both kids snuggling to Raf. Liv smiled at the interaction, Raf kissed Mila’s head and smiled.  
“I, Lucy and the squad are here to help you, all you have to do is ask Barba.”  
“I know and I appreciate it, you know you can call me Raf or Rafael, Liv, just not Rafi.” Raf looked at her and smiled.  
“What about Noah?”  
“Noah can.” Raf replied looking at the little boy.  
Liv and Noah stay for dinner, Noah helped Raf cook dinner while the girls watched. He watched Liv interact with Mila, wishing you were here but glad she would have a good strong-willed woman in her life. After dinner, Liv and Noah left, leaving Raf alone to his thoughts and paperwork from the case they just caught. He looking them over, holding Mila then finally going to bed. As he laid Mila on your side, he dreaded tomorrow and the thought of having to drop her off at Liv’s with Lucy and Noah. Laying down looking at those hazel eyes, smiling  
“Goodnight, baby girl.”  
Mila reached out and grabbed his nose. Raf smiled kissed her head and they both fell asleep.  
The Next Morning

Raf was getting ready for work, looking in the mirror smiling a sad smile when he realized he was wearing your favorite suit, the one he wore at your wedding. You had picked it out saying it matched your wedding theme. He heard Mila moving around in her crib so he finished dressing, walking into her room ge got her dressed and threw her food and toys in her diaper bag. He left, going to drop her off with Lucy and Noah. Knocking on the door, hearing Noah running to the door screaming that Rafi and Mila were here. Raf smiled looking at Mila in her stroller. The door opened revealing Liv dressed for work,

“Raf, come in!”

He smiled, stepped in and Liv introduced him to Lucy, he kissed Mila goodbye and he and Liv were out the door. Liv shut the door locking it, looking at him she patted him on the shoulder.

“Come on, she will be fine.”

Raf sighed.

“I know Liv, it just hard.”

Liv chuckled.

“I know, and it will never get better.”

On the way to work. Raf was silent, Liv watched him picking at his suit, cuff links and his wedding band.

“Raf, you look good, quit that.”

Raf looked at her sighing.

“I know, Gabby brought me this suit for our wedding and I’ve not worn it since then or…” Raf trailed off.

“Since Mila was born.”

“I still don’t understand any of it Liv, within 48 hours I was on the top of the world, then Gabby died from some kind of infection the doctor didn’t catch in time and now she was gone, and I’m a single father with a job that requires a lot of myself.”

“I know, that’s what’s I thought as soon as the judge told me I could foster Noah. But it will get easier just keep me, Lucy and the squad close and everything will be okay.”

“I hope so, Liv.”

“It will be, believe me.”


	3. Chapter 3

They walked together till they got to the courthouse. Raf stopped looking up at the building and where they’d just came from. Liv could tell he was debating on either going up to his office or running back to her apartment to get Mila and go back home.

“Barba, go to work until 3:30 and then call it a day. There’s nothing but paperwork to catch up on.” Liv said smiling.

Raf sighed.

“Okay, Liv. Will you promise to call if there’s a case?”

“I will, I swear.”

Raf smiled as he watched her leave and walk down the street. He then turned to make his way up to his office. Once he got settled and started working on his paperwork, his phone dinged.

He picked up his phone to look and he realized it was Lucy. She must have gotten his number from Liv. It was a picture of Mila and Noah playing. Raf smiled, sending her a thank you. Raf looked at the stack of papers, grabbed a pen and a legal pad and went to work. As he worked, Carmen brought him coffee, and then later, when Liv walked in, he looked up and smiled.

“Good day?”

“I got caught up on everything I missed.”

“Yeah? We caught a case, Finn and Carisi are taking their statement.”

“Why you didn’t call me?”

“The vic walked in as I got on the elevator here Fin texted me, I swear,” Liv said.

Raf looked at her, he could tell she was telling the truth.

“Okay.” Raf got up, gathering his stuff.

They headed out and walked home.

“How was your day?” Liv asked.

“Good, but I’m just ready to go home.”

Liv smiled.

They walked through Liv’s door, Noah greeting them happily, Lucy carried Mila over and handed her to Raf. Mila smiled, grabbing his nose, he smiled.

“You have fun with Noah and Lucy?” Raf asked.

Mila giggled.

Lucy left, leaving Raf and Mila with Liv and Noah.

“I guess I should get home and feed her and get her to bed.”

“You wanna stay? There’s still formula and milk in her bag.” Liv said looking in her diaper bag.

Raf looked down at Mila who snuggled up against him looking at him.

“You wanna stay?” He asked her. 

Mila smiled.

Raf smiled.

“I guess we could stay for a little while.”

“Rafi, Mila stay!” Noah yelled running over to Raf.

Raf bent down hugging Noah with one arm.

“Well, tonight’s is Noah’s night to pick what we have for dinner,” Liv said.

Raf looked at Noah,

“Well amigo what do you want to eat?”

“Chicken nuggets!”

Liv smiled.

Noah, Raf, and Mila played in the living room after Liv insisted she could handle the chicken nuggets and the Mac & Cheese on her own. Liv watched the interaction realizing she never saw the father/kid side of Rafael Barba. When Liv first got Noah, he held him like a ticking time bomb. Hearing Raf talking to Noah she looked up watching.

“Alright, Amigo, Mila is getting cranky I’m going to have to feed her alright?”

Liv watched as he walked over to the bag to get a bottle of water and formula. Bringing it to the counter she watched him measure the formula with one hand holding Mila in the other then shake the bottle. He walked over to the couch sat down putting it up to her lips, she began sucking on it.

“You know, I’m not used to having an audience like this.”

Liv realized she been staring and Noah had been to.

“Sorry not used to seeing you being so domestic Rafael.”

Liv saw something in his eyes as he turned to look at Mila sucking on the bottle. After Mila finished, Raf, Noah, and Liv had their dinner. Liv put Noah down for the night, walking back into the living room sitting room sitting beside Raf who had Mila asleep on his chest, he didn’t notice her looking at him. Liv bit her lip as she laid her head on his shoulder. Raf noticing she had sat beside him, looked at her.

“Liv.”

“Sorry, that was a mistake.”

“No, it wasn’t I’m glad I have you as a friend looking out for us. You know what’s funny? Gabby always told me that if something ever happened to her ‘you were the one’.” Liv looked at him in shock.

“Why me?”

“Well she said you're a good mother to Noah, you're beautiful, I would agree, and you're my type, that last part her words, not mine.” Raf smirked.

Liv looked at him and grinned.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” Raf looked down at Mila kissing her head.

Liv watched him, she leaned her head back on his shoulder. Raf looked over and leaned his head on her’s.

“Raf.”

“I know Liv.”


	4. Chapter 4

They sat like that for a while taking in the silence, Liv looked at Mila in Raf’s arms noticing some of her mother’s features as well as her Papi’s.

“Did you guys decide on Mila as a name before?” Liv asked carefully.

“We had Mila, just couldn’t come up with a middle name. I named her Mila Gabriella Barba because Gabriella was for her mother.” Raf said looking at Mila asleep.

“How come you never talked about it much before, I didn’t even know you were married.”

“I didn’t want too many people to know because of the criminals and gangs we deal with and, things like that.”

Liv nodded, knowingly.

“I was going to tell you but then everything happened with Mila and I didn’t want to suddenly revile that I’d had a wife for 3 years and never told you or the squad about it.”

“I understand it, Raf.”

Raf looked over at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He kissed the side of her head. They soon fell asleep and stayed in that position until Raf woke up in the wee hours of the morning. He looked over seeing Liv asleep. He then looked at Mila who was sleeping peacefully. Looking up he whispered,

“Wish you were here, but I like this and her.” He whispered as he looked over at Liv sleeping on his shoulder and he looked up,

“I want to move on, I know you want me to. I just want to know, if Liv is really the right one? Please send me a sign of some sort.”

Raf looked back toward Liv, waking up and watched her brown eyes open. She sleepily smiled at him. As he smiled back, Liv snuggled closer together, wrapping her arm around him, then Mila and Noah decided to make their presence known. Liv got up to go check on Noah and Raf got up going to Mila’s bag to get another bottle. The next morning after everyone was fed and bathed (because of a messy breakfast), Raf looked at Liv.

“You want to go to the park?” Raf asked knowing Noah would want to.

“Mami please!!!” Noah begged.

Liv chuckled.

“Yes, Raf we would love to go to the park.”

Raf and Mila ran home to change and get fresh supplies, stopping back by Liv and Noah’s. They went to the park, walking down the street Noah wanted Raf to carry him Liv tried to carry him but he wanted ‘Rafi’ to. Liv took over pushing Mila’s stroller while Raf carried Noah. Once they got to the park, Noah found some kids from school to play with. Raf and Liv sat on a bench with Mila beside Raf in her stroller. Raf watched as Noah played, looking at Liv, who also was watching him. Raf looked back, as he moved his hand to her’s grabbed it and squeezed as she returned the gesture. They sat like that the whole time they were at the park.

After a few hours, Noah started getting sleepy and they decide to head back to Liv’s apartment, Noah ended up sound asleep in Raf’s arms. When they got home, Raf took him into his bedroom without a word. Liv left Mila asleep in the stroller and quietly followed him, Liv stood at the door and without him knowing he was being watched, just looked on as Raf went about laying Noah down. Raf covered Noah up and kissed him goodnight. Raf turned around and saw Liv, he smirked walking toward her, he stopped and leaned against the doorway as Liv walked over and kissed Noah goodnight. She walked back toward Raf, and he grabbed her hand and led her back down the hallway. Raf checked on Mila as Liv sat on the couch. Raf joined her a few minutes later, sitting in front of her, Raf looked at her.

“I think we need to talk."

Raf nodded.

“Sit beside me."

Raf obeyed and moved to sit beside her. Both looking at the other.

“What are we doing? There’s something that's changed between last night and tonight.” Liv asked.

“I know Liv, I just don’t know what it is.”

“Raf, I don’t want you to think I’m moving in on you just because you just lost your wife and have a newborn.” Liv said.

“I don’t Liv, honestly.” Raf replied taking her hand.

He tugged on her hand to turn around. She smiled at him and turned around, he leaned back, taking her with him, holding her close. Liv’s head came to rest on his chest as he kissed the top of her head, she looked up smiling shyly and her eyes flickered to his lips. Raf saw that so he leaned in and kissed her forehead and then carefully leaned in to kiss her lips.

“Raf, are you sure?”

He rubbed their noses together.

“As sure as I will ever be.”

Raf leaned in and placed a soft but tender kiss on her lips. Liv returned the kiss, they kissed for a few moments and broke the kiss both smiling. Liv settled her head on his chest as Mila let her presence be known. Liv quickly got up, got Mila and a bottle and came back, laying back on his chest. She gave Mila the bottle as she began sucking on it.

“You’re a natural.” Raf said as he watched her.

“I guess in a way."

Raf brought his arms around her holding Mila and her.

“This okay?”

“Perfect. If you're okay with it.”

Raf smiled and tucked his face into her neck.

Liv felt her neck beginning to become moist and his body shaking behind her, he was crying finally after everything the last 2 months. Liv turned to hand him Mila, he took her and Liv pulled both of them into her arms, they switched positions with Raf’s head on her chest while he cried and whimpered. Mila noticed too, moving to stick her face in Raf’s eventually, his tears stopped looking up at Liv, he gave her a sad smile.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Liv whispered and kissed his forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

He leaned up and sat opposite of her, with Mila in his arms

“You two want to sleep here tonight?” Liv asked reaching out and rubbing his arm for comfort.

Raf nodded.

“You can sleep in here or you can share my bed?”

“I’ll take the bed; my back can’t stand many nights on the couch.”

“I think I still have Noah’s old pack and play from when he was little, Mila can sleep in it.”

Raf nodded, too tired to respond. They got Mila settled for the night, Liv went to the bathroom to change. Coming out, she watched Raf standing in front of the mirror looking at himself while playing with his wedding ring. Raf caught her staring, leading Olivia to walk over to him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just thought if someone came over, they would get the wrong impression.” Raf reasoned.

“So, you were going to take off your wedding band?” Liv offered.

“I know, it’s hard but I think it’s time to move on.”

Liv wrapped her arms around him, head on his shoulder. Their eyes meeting in the mirror.

“You don’t have to Raf.”

Raf smiled and kissed the side of her face. She returned the kiss, stepping back and got into bed. She watched him as he got in beside her, he took the ring off and put it on his right hand. They laid there Liv keeping her distance, Raf grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Liv smiled back and squeezed back, Raf returned her smile. He leaned in and kissed her. After they broke the kiss Raf and she laid in bed cuddling. They fell asleep, they had been asleep for a few hours when Raf woke up out of a deep sleep looking around trying to figure out where he was till he heard Mila moving around cooing. He got up and walked over to the crib, looking down at her watching her she reached out toward him. He smiled, leaned down and picked her up. Walking down the hallway laying on the couch so he wouldn’t wake Liv, he got them situated on the couch.

“Mila, you know I loved your mother very much. You know, that right?” Raf asked her.

Mia cooed at him.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Raf chuckled and then signed.

Raf laid there, getting up walking back to the bedroom. He gently laid Mila between him and Liv, watching both sleeping. He was looking at Mila when Liv woke and saw the scene in front of her. She smiled and ran her hand up and down his shoulder. She could tell he was nervous, about being in someone’s bed.

“You comfortable?”

“Yeah, just feels weird sharing a bed with someone beside Mila.”

Mila’s hand went up in Liv’s face, grabbing her nose. Raf looked down at her.

“Sorry Liv, she likes to do that.”

“I don’t mind Raf.”

They locked eyes something sparked in each other, they both leaned over Mila and shared a slow, romantic, tender kiss. They broke the kiss, looking over at Mila.

“Raf, I think we should take whatever it is slow.” Liv said looking at him, leaning her her head on his shoulder.

“I agree.” Raf kissed her head and looked at his baby girl.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Raf woke up, he opened his eyes realizing he was the only one in bed. He got up, went to the crib seeing Mila wasn’t there. He heard noises from the kitchen, and Noah talking with Liv. He walked down the hall, stopping at the edge of the kitchen propping up against the wall quietly watching. Noah and Mila were sitting together on one side watching Liv cooking breakfast. He looked at the clock seeing it was 7:30.

“Liv, shouldn’t we get a move on things? We’re going to be late” Raf asked coming to stand between Mila and Noah.

“It’s Saturday, no work!” Noah said excitedly.

Liv chuckled.

“Yes it is Raf, and it’s raining and Lucy is on her way to take Noah and Mila to the museum.”

“Why don’t we take them?” Raf asked cleaning up Mila.

Noah got done and ran into the living room, to play with his toys.

“I want to have some time to ourselves if that is okay? I know you don’t like to be away from Mila long.” Liv came around the bar giving him a hug and quick kiss on his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

“I don’t, but I guess I could make one exception.” kissing the top of her head.

Liv lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled and kissed his lips.

Lucy came and took the kids to the museum, leaving Liv and Raf alone for the day, they laid around till it was time to get ready for dinner. Raf had just got done getting dressed, when Liv walked out of the bathroom. Liv pick out a dressed, Raf watching her, smirking Liv looked at him smiling. He walked over, gave her a soft romantic kiss. They went to dinner and they enjoyed the food and each other. They walked home with Raf’s jacket round Liv’s shoulders and his arm around her. Once home, they laid around. Raf in his jeans, hanging loosely around his waist and a white v neck t-shirt. Liv in PJ pants and t-shirt, they snuggled laying on the couch, enjoying each other. They watched a movie, Lucy texted and asked what time they wanted her to bring the kids back. They told her to bring them back in the morning. They were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Liv’s head was in Raf’s lap with his hand running up and down her side. Turning, Liv looked up at him, smiling when their eyes met, his hand moving to rest on your stomach, rubbing it. Liv leaned into his touch, moving to sit on his lap. She looked at him and gently kissed his neck, Raf moaned moving her so she was straddling his waist, with his hands on her’s. They looked at each other, Liv silently asking if this was okay. Raf nodded and they kissed, Raf moved to lay them both down, with her on top whilst they still kissed. Liv moved her hands to the front of his shirt, she started unbuttoning it as she looked at him, nodding she continued. He lifted his arms as she took off his t-shirt after she threw it on the ground they both looked at each other in the eye.

“You sure?” Liv asked.

“As sure as I’ll ever be.”

He leaned in and kissed her pushing her back, so he could be on top. He kissed down her neck, he pushed her shirt up, so he could have skin contact. He kissed her stomach, trying to ignore the scars and burns left by the psychopath that almost took her from him.

He moved his fingers to the hem of her shirt, craving the touch of her soft skin. Raf slowly lifted her shirt over her head throwing it on the floor.Taking one of her nipples in his mouth flicking it with his tongue whilst his hand took her other nipple rolling it. He looked up, they locked eyes he smirked, burying his head between her breasts.   
“You want to move to the bedroom?’ Liv asked.

Raf nodded.

Raf got up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down and he kissed her their foreheads touching.

“Love you Rafi.”

“Love you too, Liv.”

Raf moved his hands to her waist removing her pants and underwear. Liv reached up to unbutton his pants, removing his pants and underwear. She and Raf locked eyes Liv silently ask him if he was okay with this, as she brought her hand to his cheek.

“You’re sure?”

He nodded and slowly slid in, letting her adjust to him. He pulled out and started a rhythm. Liv moaned and arched her back meeting each of his thrusts. Raf slid his finger into her, then another moving in and out of her fucking her. Raf leaned down bringing their foreheads together, Liv smiled at him, giving him a sweet kiss. Raf pulled out his fingers sucking her juices off his fingers. Liv moaned at the sight of him tasting herself, Raf smirked leaning down to kiss her again. After they parted, Raf pulled out and laid beside her both breathing hard. After a minute so both could catch their breath, Liv asked

Raf nodded and leaned down bringing their foreheads together, Liv smiled at him, giving him a sweet kiss. Raf slid a finger into her, then another moving in and out of her fucking her. Raf pulled out his fingers sucking her juices off his fingers. Liv moaned at the sight of him tasting herself, Raf smirked leaning down to kiss her again. He then slowly slid into her, letting her adjust to him. He pulled out and started a rhythm. Liv moaned and arched her back meeting each of his thrusts. After they both climaxed Raf pulled out and laid beside her both breathing hard. It was a minute two before both could catch their breath, Liv asked.

“You okay?”

Their eyes both met each other, Raf smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Better than I have been in a while.”

Liv leaned in giving him Eskimo kisses and a sweet tender kiss before they snuggled up and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, Raf and Liv went to pick up Noah and Mila. They took them to the park, Noah and Raf played on the slides while Mila and Liv just sat there watching their two boys. Noah came running over, followed by Raf

“Mami did you see me?”

“Yeah, baby.” Liv smiled and hugged her boy.

Mila started to cry.

“Why is she crying Rafi?” Noah asked.

“She’s hungry, amigo,” Raf answered as he dug through her diaper bag for a bottle.

Liv smiled at the interaction.

“Noah, why don’t you help Raf feed her?” Liv asked looking at Raf to make sure she didn’t overstep.

He nodded and Noah sat beside him. Raf helped him hold her and feed her. Liv watched them, smiling. Raf caught her staring and smirked. She leaned over Noah and Mila and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Noah finished feeding Mila then he ran off to play with some friends from school.

“You know you're good with kids.” Liv said.

“I didn’t know I was until Gabriella saw me hold Noah. She’s smiled and kissed me and said I would be good at it when I held our baby.” Raf looked away.

“That’s how she told me, she was pregnant.”

Liv rubbed his arm, Mila snuggled close to her Papi. Raf looked down at Mila, smiling then at Liv. Liv leaned her head on his shoulder. Noah came over declaring he was tired and hungry. They packed up and left. When they got home, Noah and Mila played while Liv and Raf cuddled on the couch. Later that evening, Raf fixed dinner. After everyone had eaten, Liv and Raf again sat on the couch snuggling while they watched Noah and Mila play. Bedtime rolled around Liv went through Noah’s routine while Raf did Mila’s. As Liv was walking back into the living room, she stopped as she heard Raf’s voice. She leaned against the wall watching and listening to him sing. He caught her staring and smiled at her as he finished the song. He kissed Mila goodnight, saying that he loved her and walked over bringing Liv into a hug.

“Thanks for today Liv.” Raf whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek then her lips.

“You’re welcome Rafi.”

He turned the baby monitor on. He tugged her down the hall, both snuggling, falling asleep. A few hours later he woke in the middle night, He didn’t know why he woke up, he laid there quietly listening. Realizing he was hearing Noah and Mila through the baby monitor. Noah was talking, Mila cooing at him as he talked to her quietly. Getting up, pulling on his pants, not caring about a shirt. He walked out into the hall, he stood there watching them quietly smiling at the interaction. Noah saw him,

“I didn’t know you guys spent the night.”

“Mami and I thought we could have a sleepover, buddy.”

Raf walked over and picked up Noah, looking at Mila already back to sleep,

“Why don’t she sleep in a bed like me?” Noah asked.

“She’s too little amigo, she would fall out.”

Noah looked at him and then back at Mila and nodded.

Raf smiled and kissed his head.

“Let’s get you back to bed.” Raf took him to his bedroom.

After Noah was tucked in, he looked at up at Raf.

“Love you Rafi.”

“Love you too Noah.” Raf kissed his head.

Raf made his way back to the bedroom, laying down Liv whispered,

“Kids okay?”

“Yeah, Noah was standing beside Mila’s crib watching her.”

She tucked her head into his chest, him breathing in her shampoo. They both fell asleep.

The next Morning

Raf woke up with Noah tucked into his side, Mila and Liv tucked into the other. He smiled snugging Mila closer and fell back asleep. Hours later he felt something heavy on him, opening his eyes he saw Noah curled up on his chest and Mila tucked on his side looking over he saw Liv standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror.

“Hey.” He whispered smiling when she turned around.

“Hey yourself.” She said as she walked over and kissed him.

When they broke apart Raf looked down at Mila and Noah. Liv laid down on her side. Mila woke up looking up at Liv, reaching up for her. Liv took her in her arms. Raf watched the scene, sitting up holding Noah. Liv handed him Mila and she took Noah.

“Did you and Noah sneak into the bed?” Raf asked Mila.

Mila giggled.

Raf smiled. 

He got up, Liv finished getting ready while Raf fixed breakfast. He got ready while Liv, Noah, and Mila finished breakfast. Lucy watched Mila, they dropped Noah at school. Both heading to work.

“I want to take you on a date Liv. A proper one.” Raf said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Liv looked at him. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Raf returned the kiss and blushed.

“So, I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Yes, Rafi.” Liv whispered.

“I’ll be at the apartment at about 7.”

“Okay, I’ll call if something at work comes up.”

Raf wrapped her up in a hug, holding her close to him, 

“Love you, Liv.”

“Love you too, Rafi.”

They both headed out to work. Liv was thankful that no new cases came in so she was able to leave at 5. She quickly headed home so she could ask Lucy if she could stay later, which of course she could. Raf got home, and freshened up and came out to reveal him in a crisp clean suit after saying bye to Mila and Noah giving them goodnight kisses. Raf took Liv to dinner. Walking downstairs, Raf got them a cab. He took Liv to her favorite restaurant. They sat down at their table and Liv could tell he was nervous. She reached for his hand and squeezed it, he was looking at the menu when she did, she saw a small grin and he squeezed back. They ordered their food and talked. Their food was good and after paying their tab they walked around the city. Finally returning home, they thanked Lucy for staying before she left and headed home for the evening. Liv went to check on Noah, Raf checking Mila. Liv walked back into the living room seeing Raf feeding Mila.

“She being fussy?” Liv asked sitting beside him.

“A little.” Raf whispered.

Liv looked on as she watched Raf feed Mila.

“Was it hard adjusting to being both her father and mother?” Liv asked. 

Raf looked at her sadly,

“At first. Then I just paid attention more when I was around you and Noah, and I learned from you.” Raf said as he leaned his head on Liv’s shoulder, letting out a deep breath.  
Liv smiled and kissed his head.

“Sorry Liv. I just get so sick and tired of being the strong one.”

“I know, I do too. Do you want to be not strong together? For a little while?”

Raf nodded his head and they spent the next few hours talking, a few tears here and there. Finally, they made it to the bed falling asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

5 Years Later

Raf and Liv sat in their living room watching a 9-year-old Noah and 4 ½-year-old Mila playing. Liv leaned her head back, so she could rest head on his shoulder. His hands resting on her growing stomach, seeing if he can feel a kick, kissing her head. 

“Liv?”

“Mhh?” 

“I wished things would turned out differently but I’m glad things turned out the way it did with us.” Raf whispered, rubbing his hand up and down her stomach. 

“Me too Rafi, me too.” Liv whispered kissing her.

“Papi!” Noah yelled.

“Papi!” Mila yelled copying her older brother. 

“Yes Hijo, Hija?”

“Play!” 

Raf smirked kissing Liv getting up and sitting at her feet playing with Mila and Noah. When they tired of playing they ran off to their rooms. Raf turned toward Liv while he was still in the floor wrapping his arms around waist pulling her closer. He nudged her nose, smiled, and slowly kissed her. He sat beside her, pulling her into his arms snuggling until they had to put the kids to bed. After the kids were asleep, they fell into bed both asleep as soon both hit the bed. 

The End


End file.
